<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memory Low by RebarAngel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682563">Memory Low</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebarAngel/pseuds/RebarAngel'>RebarAngel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SCP OC - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Not Canon Compliant, OC and Canon ship, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:01:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebarAngel/pseuds/RebarAngel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kodak tries to figure out why his phone keeps running out of space.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kodak Fairly/Lawrence Fairly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Memory Low</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is largely based on OC/Canon scenario role plays between myself and my friend. If OOC content or OC/Canon content bothers you, this probably isn't the fic for you, so please don't come to my comments just to say things like "the anomalies would never act like this!!" It's unproductive and will only make us both frustrated. With that out of the way please enjoy this painfully sweet fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I hate this game." </p>
<p>Kodak groaned in frustration and threw his phone to the side, where it bounced harmlessly against the bed. He was bound to pick it up again to keep playing in a moment, so Lawrence let it sit. </p>
<p>Instead, Lawrence knelt beside the bed and nuzzled the back of Kodak's head as the younger man mumbled face-first into a pillow. "Why do I even play this stupid shit? It's so tedious, and dull, and pretty much every match goes the same way. It's all grind and no reward." </p>
<p>"Well, that does sound dull." Lawrence admitted, not knowing enough about video games yet to form a more individualized opinion. "Why don't you quit it?" </p>
<p>"I have really good characters..." Kodak almost whined, picking up his phone again to show the screen to Lawrence. "Look at this guy! He's so strong. I can't just abandon him." </p>
<p>Leaning in to better see the screen, Lawrence chuckled. "I can't argue with that." With one finger, Lawrence casually scrolled through Kodak's roster, stopping on an undead-looking character. "Oh, it's me!"</p>
<p>Kodak blinked, looked at the screen, and chuckled. "Well, what you used to look like, anyway." He sat up again, tapping at the screen furiously, clearly playing the game again. Lawrence nodded sagely. </p>
<p>"Ah, shit, an update? Let me just..." Kodak paused. "Wait, storage almost full? That's insane. I don't even have that many apps on here!" He scrolled through his phone, sighing heavily. "I guess I don't really even play this one anymore, so..." Reluctantly, he held the screen, then watched the app in question disappear. "There."  He looked at his phone in confusion. "Why is it suddenly full, though?" </p>
<p>"You do have a lot of apps you don't actually use, darling. Like that music app you played with for a day before getting bored of it because it didn't have enough options." </p>
<p>"Well, it didn't!" Kodak grunted defensively. "But I spent real money on it, so I'm hesitant to just get rid of it."</p>
<p>Lawrence shrugged. "Suit yourself." He laughed quietly as Kodak rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>"I will." Bored of his phone, Kodak finally rose, going to his desk and sitting before his computer instead. The smaller, abandoned device was quickly scooped up by decrepit hands. He tapped the colorful web browser app, then pecked letter after letter into the search bar. `What does grinding in video games mean`.</p>
<p>From his desk chair, Kodak leaned back, then turned his neck to glance over at Lawrence. Seeing the older man diligently working with the phone brought an endeared warmth to Kodak's expression. "How are you so cute?"</p>
<p>"Hmm?"</p>
<p>"How is it that something as simple as you using the phone is so adorable?" Kodak tried to mask his embarrassment at having to repeat himself.</p>
<p>"I guess I'm just that precious." Lawrence snorted at his own joke, but Kodak nodded severely, agreeing whole-heartedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The question of why his phone memory was almost full remained nagging at the back of Kodak's mind, though. In fact, as the week progressed, he found himself getting frustrated more and more often by how often his phone was warning him that the memory was full. Finally, he looked at the memory allocation. A good chunk of the memory was all in photos. </p>
<p>Kodak's eyes narrowed suspiciously. Sure he saved a lot of pictures he liked and took a lot of screenshots from the squad discord, but he didn't feel like he'd taken that many photos. His thumb hesitated over the gallery app before opening it.</p>
<p>Inside, he found mostly what he was expecting, screenshots and art, and some more intriguing things he had saved to show Lawrence, but he was surprised to find a wealth of pictures of... himself. </p>
<p>In none of the pictures was he facing the camera. He was always looking to the side, or the picture was taken from behind, or when he was sleeping. Initially, Kodak felt a little creeped out, but then he realized what must be happening. A slow, charmed smile spread across his face. He had to confirm his hypothesis, as soon as possible. </p>
<p>First, he planted his phone in an easy-to-spot location on the desk near his computer. Then, he simply laid down on the bed, pretending to take a nap and quietly hoping that his prey would take the bait. </p>
<p>His prayers would be rewarded. He fought to suppress a grin as he heard familiar footsteps trawling towards the bedroom, and the creaking of the door opening nearly inspired a fit of giggles. </p>
<p>The footsteps stopped, then paced to the computer desk, and Kodak celebrated internally as he heard the phone get picked up. There was another moment of silence before the footsteps approached the bed, and the mattress shifted under the weight of the visitor. The camera shutter went off with a soft click, followed by a soft laugh of endearment. </p>
<p>"Aheheheh... Hmm?!" Lawrence started as he noticed Kodak had opened his eyes, and now the Captain's hand was around one of the former Corporal's wrists. </p>
<p>"Caught ya." Kodak grinned smugly. "So you're the reason my phone memory has been fucked lately." </p>
<p>Lawrence pouted. "I was afraid that if you knew, you'd delete the pictures, and looking at them makes me really happy..."</p>
<p>Kodak swallowed as a sharp pang of deep affection struck through his chest. Somehow Lawrence had held on to some of that precious charm that he was inundated in back during the Great War. "Lawrence, I can save them to my computer if you like them so much, I just need to free up space on my phone sometimes."</p>
<p>"Would you?" Another blow to Kodak's heart, this time the familiarity of the phrase overwhelming him. </p>
<p>"You-- You know exactly what you're doing!" Kodak sat up fully, pulling Lawrence close to himself. Lawrence grinned against Kodak's chest.</p>
<p>"I'm being sincere though, darling." </p>
<p>Kodak smirked, drawing a weapon of his own. "I know you are, baby..." </p>
<p>That did it. Kodak's smile grew, teeth almost bared as Lawrence practically squeaked with flustered delight. </p>
<p>"How about I get you a camera?"</p>
<p>Lawrence looked up from Kodak's shirt. </p>
<p>"Yeah." Kodak nodded, suddenly realizing that it was a great idea. "I'll get you your own camera too, so you can take pictures of whatever you want." He didn't want to outright admit that he just really wanted to shower Lawrence with gifts. </p>
<p>"Would that be alright?" Lawrence tilted his head. "I'm very grateful, darling."</p>
<p>"Of course it's okay!" Kodak pressed their lips together briefly. </p>
<p>Lawrence gazed at Kodak lovingly, an adoration akin to worship. How he looked so forward to immortalizing the object of his worship in a thousand more photographs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>